


One Little Nibble

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Spooky Offerings [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Multi, Natasha Does Bite Clint, Werewolves, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where MCU has werewolves. Or: not all the Tony Stark STD rumors are false. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Nibble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Originally posted 27 December 2015 for james.  
> (I omitted Obie either turned and just as strong as Tony, or how he learns to grab the back of Tony's neck just _so_ , because this is the *holidays* and grarrgggh Obie.)   
> AO3 disagreed with the pawprint html, so those are mostly tiny moons. Remixes are welcome!

☽ 

#### 1987

"Tones, this is a terrible idea."

Tony's eyes were bright like he'd done four carafes of coffee, except Rhodey had switched the distiller to decaf. "This is a fantastic idea because I only have fantastic ideas. Amazingly prodigious ideas which save your sweet ass, come _on_ Rhodey."

"Tony this isn't something you can—" Rhodey held the bridge of his nose. He was already feeling the effects of the rising moon but damn, Tony Stark was made to be taken by the ruff and shaken. Which was the problem. "Tony! My fine ass does not need to be...! Tony, you could get hurt. You could get killed."

The problem, of course, was they were both dyed-in-the-wool adrenaline junkies. Or in this case, fur.

"Rhodes, look, it's simple," Tony said, pushing his Ray Bans up to shutter his gaze. "You don't have a pack, I don't have a pack. And get real, you're not gonna hurt me."

"How can you even be sure, I told you about the Change two hours ago—!"

"Because I'm Tony Stark."

Shaken _hard_.

☽ ☽ 

#### 2000

"No, Ms Potts, the sunglasses budget is exactly correct. So's the liquor budget, stronger the better, it's not like it even—"

☽ ☽ 

#### 2010 

"And what about you, Natalie? What do you want for your birthday?"

Nat raised a perfectly choreographed eyebrow. 

She bared her teeth.

☽ ☽ ☽ 

#### 2012 

"I just," Stark said, stopped, upset. Steve halted in the curving corridor outside the helicarrier's control room. Stark was crowding Agent Romanov in a corner. It was almost intimate. That, Steve half expected. But Stark's tone of voice didn't seem like anything he associated with the man. So far.

"You weren't responsible for Coulson," said Romanov coolly. 

Steve's enhanced hearing caught the slight waver in her voice.

"He was _always_ over to talk to Pepper," Stark hissed. "I could've given him a nip and—"

"Compromised his effectiveness as a SHIELD agent."

"Saved his—!"

"They're gods, Tony, aliens, we don't know that it would have worked. By your logic, it would be just as much my fault as yours."

There was a sharp scrape of Stark shifting his feet, rubber on metal. "This is not happening again," he growled.

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

#### 2013 

"I am only doing this because the tissue trials indicate a stabilizing effect." Bruce crossed his arms. 

"You said it was a terrible idea," Tony crowed. He was bouncing and pointing his finger, practically dancing on his heels. He was about two seconds and a Hulk-out from mentioning fluffy chests again.

"It is, I need another one of these like I need a, a, ugh, shit," Bruce took off his glasses and wiped his face.

"Wonderful idea," Tony sang.

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

"All he's going to do is shed a lot," said Natasha in an utterly reasonable voice.

Laura glared and pushed the whites basket into her arms.

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

"So," said Steve awkwardly. "You're alive."

Tony shot to his feet, a little more spry than a recovering heart surgery patient ought to be, and got in Steve's space. Steve braced for... something. 

All Tony did was grasp his shoulders. "You overheard us, back on the 'carrier. I know you were there, I picked up the scent of your patriotism."

"I have no idea what you were talking about," said Steve truthfully. Whenever he queried Natasha, she just set him up with another half dozen dates. "You said something about not letting it happen again."

Tony patted his shoulders like he was examining a complex equation, or wondering how he could get his hands on those shoulders on a day ending in -y. "You're right," he said, stunning both of them. "You're right. I've broken too many promises. I should've... especially you." He looked up. "Take off your clothes."

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

#### 2014 

"I would be immune to it," said Thor, casually twirling his hammer by the strap. "But if you would permit me to run with you on this night, we might see if I can be scent-marked, like the vargr of Vanaheim."

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ 

"Sam," said Steve quietly, his eyes red-rimmed but determined. "If you're going to run with us, you should be aware you have some options. To run with us and _keep up_."

Sam wove his fingers together and leaned forward. "I'm listening."

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ ☽ ☽ 

"Well," said Bruce, drawing the syllable out. His smile twisted wryly. No green in his eyes, just a glint of amber. "There isn't any regeneration data. It's not, uh, it's not hidden anywhere, or classified. It's from, what you would call, anecdotal evidence."

Helen tucked a strand behind her ear. She was getting better at reading his expressions over the crisp video feed. "When are you going to be in Seoul next?"

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

#### 2015

If they'd been shocked before, they were blown away when they went downstairs.

"Holy smokes," said Steve.

"Storm cellar," Laura introduced. 

"This was your remodeling project!" said Natasha, jabbing Clint in the side.

Tony's eyes were darting around. "Wife of Barton, I think I love you."

"Hey," said Clint.

"We owe you guys for doing all that research to prove it was safe. And the sex life is _amazing_." Laura grinned. Sharp canine teeth.

"Hey," said Clint a bit more weakly.

Tony trotted around the perimeter. It wouldn't hold the Hulk, but they didn't need it to hold the Hulk. So much room to move, and with fresh dirt the likes of which they couldn't replicate in the Tower's den. Well, he could ship in a truckload of dirt, if they ever got around to it. There were certainly enough accommodating holes in the walls, now. "So since we're all... friendlies here... one more question."

Steve inclined his head like he was pricking his ears. He said, "When were you going to tell us you'd turned Coulson?"

The Bartons winced. Natasha went carefully blank. 

Bruce was startled. "How'd you—?"

"Mask the scent? He's got a couple of sciencey kids, FitzSimmons," said Clint with a sigh. "No point hiding stuff now. Nick Fury's on his way."

Tony snorted. More spy games. He couldn't really be mad at Clint, who had a pack to protect. "Of. Course. I still don't know whether we should've turned Hill or not," he said to Steve, who shrugged.

Clint's lips curled, flashing all his teeth. "Whatever Phil put in the official records? It's not enough to contain us."

All their scents synced up in a fierce solidarity.

Natasha laughed a little. "So what's the plan? We make Nick sleep on the couch, then sneak out our windows?"

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ ☽ ☽ ☽ 

" _Technically_ this is your pack, moonpie."

"Then why don't any of you losers get my jokes?"

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ ☽ ☽ ☽ ♢ ☽ 

"You don't understand," Barnes choked out. "Steve, I could've... I was made to kill you, we had special bullets, they wanted you dead and I could've..."

Steve knelt down beside his friend. Tony, recklessly, came up on Barnes's blindspot and laid a hand on the back of his neck. Barnes shivered but didn't move.

Steve spared a silent snarl for Tony, then laid a hand on Bucky's. "You wouldn't have," he started.

"I'm fucking good at what I do, Steve! I would have. I can't, all this is..."

Very gently Steve tipped Bucky's chin up. 

And up.

"Those bullets," said Steve, "weren't special enough."

The room crowded with Avengers began to... shimmer. The air itself seemed to change as masses displaced it. FRIDAY automatically dimmed the lighting, leaving the afterglow of Wanda's crimson energy, the Vision's unblinking blue irises, and pair after pair of reflective pupils. 

The hand on Barnes's nape was a wide paw. Sharp edges dotted his skin with a light pressure. Barnes held his breath.

Then Tony put his paw down, and stuck his muzzle in Barnes's hair, licking and nosing like an overgrown puppy. 

Thor, who was still Thor, let his hands dangle. A couple of the pack playfully gnawed at his fingers. "Our comrades are gifted at controlling their Change. It runs hand-in-hand with their own powers. We could teach you, Friend Barnes."

Steve was on the side opposite Tony, nuzzling Bucky's pulse point. That wasn't even the oddest thing going on. Steve said, "We've got a nice den out here, Buck, you'll love it, and if you can't stand the nature, we can set up in Brooklyn, you gotta see the city at night. Really _see_ it." Their chins scraped, and that wasn't stubble on Steve's cheek. Gruffly he said, "We'll show you. You'll never have to be alone again."

 _Say yes_ , those unfamiliar eyes glinted.

But Bucky would know Steve anywhere.

_Run with us._

He reached out — with his left hand but it didn't matter — and where there had been fine golden hair there was now tawny fur, and when Steve's jaws clamped down, none of it hurt.

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☈ ☽ ☽ ☽ ♢ ☽ ☽ 


End file.
